When messages are received at a mobile device, such as mobile phones smartphone or a tablet, a notification may be presented to indicate to the user that a message has been received. The notification may not present the full message but provide a portion of the message to the user to limit interruption with the current operating context and still provide a notification to the user that a message has been received.
Users of mobile devices may often use other computing devices, such as a tablet, or desktop computer in conjunction with the mobile device. The additional computing devices may have one or more message applications, which may be associated with the one or more of the messaging applications on the user's mobile device. For example, a user may receive e-mail messages from a work account on both the mobile device and a work desktop computer. The mobile device may receive messages from accounts not associated with their additional computing device, such as a Short Message Service (SMS) text message.
Mobile devices may connect to additional computing devices used by a user in order to allow messages received at the mobile device to be displayed on the additional computing device. For example, a user on their work desktop may receive a notification of an SMS text message received on their mobile device.
While it can be advantageous to receive notifications of messages received by a mobile device on a different computing device it may be desirable to provide additional, alternative and/or improved functionality for presenting notifications on a computing device other than the device a message was received by.